


Wanna-Bono and Party Lights

by Nocticola



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Echo as Max, Gen, Pilot Reshoot, Referenced asian fetish, Referenced racial fetishation, Twin fetishation, brief but it's there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Echo is Max, and her engagement is about getting a rich girl to talk to her dying mother, paid for her brother who is a Dollhouse regular.Deleted club scenes Pilot Reshoot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Wanna-Bono and Party Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This might seem like a random thing to write about, since this is a one off, 9 minute engagement, shot for the pilot reshoots but wasn't part of neither Echo or Ghost.
> 
> But Travis was played by Lucas Bryant, who I love, and Hayden is one of the three roles Ashley Johnson ended up doing for Dollhouse, so why not?
> 
> 1\. Adelle & Travis  
> 2\. Echo as Max in the club with Hayden  
> 3\. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis Leeds needs help with his sister. She refuses to listen to family, so he goes to contact the Dollhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tagged it but just mentioning again that towards the end there is implied fetishation of Asian women (and twinness too)
> 
> Name: "line" is from the deleted scene, other dialogue is my own.

Travis Leeds feels like he is running out of options. His mother is dying, and instead of being there for her like she should be, Hayden is off partying like she has no care in the world. That's not like his sister.

Travis: "She’s disappeared. It’s like, that’s her face, that is her voice, but it’s not my sister."

Adelle: "Has she said why she won’t see your mother?"

Travis has never really understood the dynamic between his sister and mother.

Travis: "They had a fight. They’ve always fought. That’s how they relate." That's just how they are and Travis doesn't understand why this is different. 

Travis: "But it’s like since Mom got sick, Hayden just shut off and the party lights came on." 

Talking about the reality of their mother's condition is painful but he needs Adelle understand why he's relying on the Dollhouse. His mother needs this. 

Travis: "I mean, Mom, her cancer is on the move. She’s not getting out of the hospital. And Hayden is taking the party jet to Monte Carlo. It’s just not her."

Adelle: "We’re all of us more than one thing."

Travis: "Yeah, well, I guess you’d know."

Adelle: "You’re looking for someone to talk to your sister."

Every's tried talking already he needs something more. 

Travis: "The whole family has tried talking to her. " 

Sometimes, what he really wants to do is control Hayden, make her understand certain things.

Travis: "What i would really like is for someone to take Hayden and put something in her brain that makes..."

Adelle: "Mr. Leeds?"

But of course, you don't actually say things like that. Not aloud. Not even in the Dollhouse.

Travis: "I’m sorry, I’m.. I know that’s not what you…"

Damnit, his hands feel clammy again. He rubs them together and tries calm down by listening to Adelle's Dollhouse spiel again. But he is still feeling restless.

Adelle: "Travis, you’ve used our Actives more than once to assist in your charitable efforts. And I think it’s paid off quite well. Persuasion is… It’s the essence or our service."

She does make a good point. Travis feels like Hayden might need something more drastic than just talk. But maybe Adelle knows best.

And it's not like he doesn't know the Dollhouse is more than sex and manipulation. They have helped him help others a lot. 

Travis: "We have responsibilities as human beings to each other. I mean, especially with family. I don’t know what’s wrong with Hayden, but Mom needs her. And I just… I want her to do what’s right." 

Adelle looks at him but pity and understanding. 

And well, while he is here... 

Travis: " Oh, do you have twins? Asian twins? It’s for another thing."

Adelle: "Asian twins? How soon?"

They settle the discussion on the other engagement and Travis prepares to leave when he has an idea.

"You should use Max." 

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Leeds?" 

"You know, that brunette ballbuster personality you've used at my fundraisers. Hayden might recognize her. And they'll have something to talk right away." 

"Such as?" 

Travis lets out an embarrashed laugh, "Making fun of me. Hayden loves to do that, and the version of Max you create is also good at that." 

Adelle smiles her almost genuine, customer pleasing smile, "We'll take that under advicement." 

Travis leaves. He knows that his family has issues. But he just wants to give his mother a chance to say goodbye to Hayden. And he wishes Hayden made better choices. Hopefully the money he gives the Dollhouse will lead to good outcome.


End file.
